simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event/@comment-85.76.64.93-20141019111810/@comment-25021853-20141024060212
You get the rewards in 4 hours after you released them if not caught (4 Probes/Ray Guns/Protein Strands), but get the items next time you log in or switch from your Springfield to Krustyland, to your neighbors, or go back to your Springfield if they are caught before the 4 hours is up (in which case you only get 2 of the Event Currency, but your neighbor who caught it gets 2 as well when they catch it). I've been playing frequently and get the notice 4 hours after I released a batch of Grem-Aliens to various of my neighbors. I tend to release only one per neighbor most of the time, and mostly to neighbors low on my Leaderboard and mostly during the day to give them a chance to be caught (I have 11,000+ points more than my neighbor in 2nd on my board, so I don't really need the points I'd get if I released all my Grem-Aliens late at night to increase the odds of them not being caught). When releasing Grem-Aliens in your "Other Springfield", there is a limit of 10 every 24 hours, and it does take 24 hours for them to finish and get your points (as there is no "player" in the Other Springfield to catch the Grem-Aliens). Grem-Aliens released into your neighbors towns also contribute to an overall limit of 10, which is one of the reasons I tend to only release one Grem-Alien per neighbor. If you visit a neighbor and the number in the upper right is less than 10 and you have more Grem-Aliens than that number, then that means there are active Grem-Aliens already in your neighbors Springfield, put there by other players. If you release enough Grem-Aliens to bring the number in the upper right corner down to zero then no one else can release any Grem-Aliens into that neighbors town until some if the Grem-Aliens are either caught or their 4 hour time limit expires. If you do need points to improve your standing on your Friends Leaderboard, wait to release your Grem-Aliens until late at night, or whenever your neighbors are done playing for the day and will be gone for at least 4 hours. You can check how long it's been since each neighbor has played by tapping on the Handshake Icon while in the Neighbors screen, the scroll down and tap on each username to see how long since they last played (you can also Unfriend them if they've clearly stopped playing, or for any reason, I tend to only Unfriend someone if they've been gone for several days or are repeatedly gone for a day or more). You can do this at different times and build up a database of when each neighbor tends to be gone for 4 hours or more, or just figure that most people play during the day and sleep at night and send your Grem-Aliens out just before you go to bed, some will still get caught, but most will not.